Swap guide
About Swapping Swapping is the term we use for the ability to switch in-between the numerous of Heroes you own. We use swaps to extend our gameplay and combo possibilities. There are multiple ways to use "swapping". Swapping can be used for mixing up you gameplay by using different types of attacks and for using swap combo's. Everyone who has more than 1 hero is able to swap. To swap heroes simply press the "Hero Hotkey" of another hero than you are currently playing. After achieving this, you have performed swapping. Its as simple as that. Note: one isn't able to swap while running, attacking, missing a gear or being inair (excluding for Arcane armor). Different types of swapping Depending on what you want to achieve by swapping, there are multiple types for swapping. # Skill swap: Players who use this kind of swap preffer sticking to one main hero, mostly combined with passive gears and swap to a different hero to use their active gears. # DPS swap; Players who use this kind of swap, focusses their swapping on high DPS (damage per second). For example, they preffer using a Trooper over a Joker to faint since it deals more damage. # Performance swap: Players who use this kind of swaps, swap based on the swapping itself and aren't really foccused on the damage it deals. They love mixing and matching different kinds of movements in order to create new combo' s. Difficulty of swapping As show before, everyone is able to swap. To swap fast like a pro you need to correcly mix multiple components wich have to act on eachother. These componens are; * Speed: The lenght of time you have in order to perform the swap move. * Timing: The timing of pressing the keys in order to perform the swap move. * Keys: The keys that need to be pressed in order to perform the swap move. In order to perform a swap move, it has to be satisfied by those 3 components. These 3 components togetter also decide the difficulty of a swap. Swapping Tip & Tricks Now that we understand what swapping is, we can try finding ways for us to make it easier to perform swapping. The 3 basic components of swapping; speed, timing & keys. Swapping speed The swapping speed that is needed to perform a certain combo isn't something we can change. Pressing the keys at high speed is something a playing must physiculy train. However, what we do are able to change the combo itself. Example 1.: Lets say you need a faint for you swap combo. Instead of using a full Space Trooper shot, wich takes some time to charge wich forces you to swap faster. It is easyer to swap to Iron Knight for a faint given the length of time you have in order to perform the swap combo. Example 2.: Lets say you need to use a bounce for you swap combo, but you need to swap fast in order to connect the hit. One can also use some sort of pop up or lift to give themself more time to connect the hit. Swap Timing The timing of pressing the hero keys is something we cannot change eather. This is something you will just have to learn by analysing the movement, learn when the motion is done and time to press the herokeys. Swapping Keys The swapping keys are something we do are able to change. Hero Hotkeys (easy keys) The game has set some standard keys for us, wich look as followed; (source). With the Q W E R keys as skill use. With this set up, we use our one hand to control our movements and the other hand to control the ASD keys and mostly also the hero hotkeys. The hero hotkeys are now set from 1 to +. Swapping to a hero that is, for example, on the hero hotkey 7, isn't very practical in most cases. The key is hard to use. What we are looking for in swaps are easy keys to use. You hand has for every different kind of movement a preferential posture, depending on the size and shape of your hand. One of the tricks of swapping is to find the right hotkey for the right movement. The harder it is for a swap move to make, the more you can help yourself by assingning that hero for the swap on a more easy key to use. For example, extra hot keys you can use for swapping with your left hand are; Also one can use hero keys with their right hand. When using the arrow keyboard, it can be keys like /. If you use the numb pad like me, you can use keys like + for example. One gotta think carefully about how to set their herokeys. Heroes i use to dash swap i for example like using the keys; 3, F, C and V. For hold D's like cowboy of soldier, i like to use keys like shift. Note: To change Hero hotkeys go to settings -> keyboard. Than scroll down till you see "hero hotkeys". Heroes can also be placed between themselfs by pressing on a hero hotkey twice. The order in pressing our keys Besides our hot keys, we are also able to change our way of pressing our keys. How, depends ofcourse on the movement you want to perform. For example.: The Dash attack. When you think about performing a dash attack after a swap, one would you the following inputs: Hotkey, ->, ->, D. Actually there is also another way of pressing the keys in onder to perform this attack. As written before, "one isn't able to swap while running, attacking or in air (excluding for Arcane armor)." We do are able to swap while walking. Based on this information we are able to perform the following input aswell; ->, Hotkey, ->, D. This way of imput seems kinda strange at first, but once you get used to it, it will be very effective. Abilities Now that we know how swapping works, we will move on to the Abilities. Swapping consists of multiple attack elements combined togetter in a battle style or a combo. In the table below is written down how the different types of abilities can be use in a battle and/or combo.